Energy/Heat Assisted Magnetic Recording (EAMR/HAMR) systems can potentially increase the areal density of information recorded magnetically several times, avoiding data erasure caused by thermal fluctuations, by using high-coercivity media materials. More specifically, granular high magnetocrystalline anisotropy (Ku) L10 (i.e., L10) ordered FePt media is thought to be best suited for areal density beyond 1 terabit per inch squared magnetic recording. In HAMR systems, a slider including a write element and a light emitting near field transducer (NFT) is positioned adjacent to the media. However, the HAMR media is often designed to maximize areal density and not necessarily to efficiently couple light from the NFT. Thus, a system and method for providing a HAMR media that efficiently couples energy from an NFT is needed.